


Mighty Milk | A Kageyama x Reader One Shot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: A hot summer day. Not enough water. And a very important person that seems to forget the most essential things in life.All of these combine to cause an amount of worries for Kageyama which he didn't know he could have.





	Mighty Milk | A Kageyama x Reader One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THAT THIS IS TOTALLY SFW!!
> 
> You will understand the title after reading the story XD

A hot summer day in July. The sun was literally burning on your skin. For the whole day many students had complained about the heat and the non-existing air condition in your classrooms. After your club had decided to relocate today’s meet up to the school yard, your body couldn’t take it anymore.

You collapsed.

As soon as his upperclassman Sugawara had literally smashed the door before announcing the reason for his delay to practice, Kageyama instantly had known that something must have been off. He just knew it. 

„Sorry coach, but I had to carry a girl that fainted outside to the infirmary.“ Clearly out of breath the grey-haired setter looked into the first year setter’s eyes. „Kageyama, you should hurry and go there. It was (L/N)-san.“ 

Without thinking about it he dropped the ball in his hands to leave the gymnasium in light speed, not even changing his shoes in the process. Since he knew of the boy’s lack of orientation, the vice-captain followed suit. 

In the meantime Kageyama couldn’t think of anything else but your condition. The picture of you laying on the ground unconsciously, without him being there to help you, haunted him until he reached the looked for door.

Everyone inside the room nearly got a heart attack as someone stepped in without caring about his noises. All eyes were on a seemingly grumpy boy, that only cared to scan the empty beds like he was searching for something. Or someone.

The last one was surrounded by a white curtain, so his simply pulled it away. Laying with a wet towel placed on your forehead you managed to shoot a weak smile at your boyfriend. You honestly didn’t think that he would come to the infirmary, especially since you had told Sugawara not to tell him.

Two steps later and he had closed the distance between the two of you, while he didn’t take his eyes off of you. Seeing you there, practically as white as the sheets you were wrapped in, made him go crazy: „What are you doing, stupid?!“  
Of course he didn’t sound like he was, but you instantly knew that this was his way of expressing his worries. He just couldn’t say it differently, since his overwhelmed brain didn’t have the slightest clue about how to act in this kind of situation. 

„Not drinking enough, I guess“, you tried to cover your headache with some irony. It didn’t really work due to your thin voice and tired looking eyes. Therefore it took you a minute to release that Kageyama turned around to start running again, after bumping into Sugawara, who had appeared behind the curtain.

Leaving his senpai in charge the younger one could be seen sprinting back to the gymnasium to grab his back without a word. Still wearing his sport clothing he arrived at the scene again. You were in the middle of thanking Sugawara for carrying you earlier, as your boyfriend sat down next to you. 

The third one decided to retreat and return to practise, which had hadn’t really participated in yet. But he could witness how Kageyama offered you one of his milk boxes, that he had pulled out of his bag. 

A slight blush appeared on your pale face as he literally threatened you to drink it right now, in front of him to make sure that you would really do it. Like always he didn’t use a lot of words but you couldn’t care less while enjoying the cool liquid. 

You knew that he would ask about your health everyday for multiple times now. That he would take you home personally to „make sure that the milk wasn’t wasted on you“. That he would probably buy an extra milk box just in case for you from now on. 

It might seem stupid for others, certainly this milk box was evidence for the love he felt for you. And his sometimes dull ways to express it made you fall for him even harder each time.  
________________

**EXTENDED ENDING**

Before Sugawara entered the gym again, he could tell that it was suspiciously quite on the outside. No squeaking Hinata, no shouting Nishinoya, no flirting Tanaka. Nothing could be heard. Either they all had left or died or they were waiting for him to spill about Kageyama’s girlfriend.

Admittedly his underclassmen had only told him about his crush on the girl from his class and had asked him for advice. So he might or might not have revealed something, that Kageyama wanted to be unknown for all the others. Woops.

To make everyone go back to practice, he answered all of their questions with one answer: „Please ask him about his relationship status, but he shared his milk boxes with her.“

No one was able to calm down afterwards. Even Asahi and Daichi asked Sugawara for details in a silent corner of the gym. 

That’s how you fainting on a hot summer day had caused a lot of drama for the volleyball team and Kageyama specifically.


End file.
